


Welcome Home Clay

by ChiaraD



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with minimal Plot, reader's choice of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraD/pseuds/ChiaraD
Summary: Just a quick one-off for fun.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Home Clay

For the first time since he’d joined Bravo, Clay got to experience a mission that went off without a major hitch. He’d started to believe it would never happen and that Bravo was cursed. No amount of the rest of the team telling him that the impossible pace of twisted happenstances wasn’t the norm felt convincing; he had secretly begun wondering if he wanted to keep this up for the rest of his career or if he wanted to cut bait and try joining another team just so he could actually catch a breath between getting clipped by bullets, blown up, and watching good people suffer or die in front of him.

His one reprieve is the first few hours after getting home, when he knows they’re not going to turn around and instantly head back out until after they can complete an AAR and get some real rest. That’s when he feels like he can take a full breath. That’s when he feels most in control; he’s done his job to the best of his ability, pushed himself to his very limits and made it through to the other side, and then he gets his reward. That’s when he gets to push himself one last time, the best time, to let go of the lingering stress and tension held deeply throughout his worn out body.

As the team’s C17 touches down he can feel the hint of pressure building deep within him, a little reminder of the relief he craves. Bravo grabs their bags and makes their way down the ramp into the hot and humid summer night. They have a full day until their paperwork needs to be turned in, so tonight he’s going to push it all out of his head; all except the feeling of being a superhero who kept the mission from going sideways and upside down with a well timed shot that he’s convinced no one else could’ve made. His head held high, he quickens his pace and moves ahead of the pack as they head inside to drop off their kits and equipment in their cages. Sometimes he’s waited until he was home to shower, but tonight’s different. Tonight he’s got a five minute shower planned and pushing the speed limit to make it home before the sun fully rises into a new day.

The shower goes according to plan and he’s dressed and heading out before most of the team has their gear sorted and stored. A new mission on his mind, he ignores their comments and jabs as he stuffs his things back in his bag and races out to his Nova. This isn’t the time to sit around with the boys; home is waiting for him. He presses the gas pedal, roaring the engine to life as the echoing thunder tickles at the growing tension building within his powerful body and taut muscles. Peeling out of the parking lot, he hopes the cops aren’t waiting just off base expecting to nail a few drunk Green Teamers, and caresses the wheel as he rounds the first turn outside the gate. One down, a few too many to go.

When he pulls up to his apartment the first faint golden hues of sunrise are beginning to tickle along the treetops and he quickens his step, trying his best to not slam every door he plows though. His key is already out and waiting when he gets to his front door and he cracks the lock, forcing a deep breath into his lungs to cool the fire that’s beginning to rage deep in his abdomen. He can feel the blood beginning to pound through his veins again, his adrenaline sparking heat in his nerve endings, and the slightest tint of a smile is tip-toeing across his lips at the thought of what’s about to come. Cautious to keep silent, he sets his bag just inside the door as he locks it then with each step his clothing begins to shed.

His shoes are left in his wake, one in front of the other.

His t-shirt peels off and ends up on the coffee table.

His smile waivers for just a moment as he pauses to slide his jeans down his legs and step out, leaving them crumpled in a heap at the end of the hallway.

One sock is tossed away, then the other.

By the time he gets to his bedroom door the only thing between the anticipatory fireworks dancing on his skin and the heat of the night air wafting in through the cracked bedroom patio door is his boxer briefs, which are getting tight enough to leave little to the imagination.

His hand slides along the slightly ajar door, slowly opening it wide as he peers into the darkened room lit only by a sliver of the early morning light. Lying under the mess of dark gray sheets is the creamy, supple skin of his love. He pauses just inside the doorway, wanting to take in the sight before disturbing her. She’s lying mostly on her belly, her face turned away from him with her dark hair flowing off his side of the bed with her back towards him. His pillow is turned under her, so her face and chest are lying upon it as her arms cuddle the fluff close to her. One thin strap of her ruby red silky nightgown has fallen off her shoulder and he subconsciously licks his lips. The sheet is gathered at her waist, exposing the lacy back of the nightgown that barely conceals the dewy sweat that’s risen from the humid heat. One knee is bent, that foot peeking out from under the edge of the sheet and for a few seconds he considers waking her by massaging it; but, he has other touches in mind that are far more satisfying. Closing his eyes he draws a slow, deep breath until her scent fills his mind and pushes out every other lingering thought from the past two days he’s spent covered in sweat, dust, and grime while surrounded by teammate stench. Coming home to her is the best balm he could ever hope for.

Tingles prickle along his skin as his body begs him to move forward quickly, but his mind is arguing to take his time and enjoy every moment so he’ll never forget it. When his eyes open again he’s already moving, muscle memory kicking in and pushing him towards her. He slowly lifts the sheet and moves it aside, exposing the rest of her to his prying gaze. The bottom hem of her nightgown has slid up her thighs in the night, leaving the thin fabric tracing along the edge of her buttocks and everything underneath only covered by the darkness of the quickly fading night. He gently traces a single finger up the back of her leg slowly, feeling the play of his work-hardened fingertip against her silky smooth skin; the heat already burning low in his belly crackles hotter as he adds her fuel to his fire.

As his finger slides towards the inside of her thigh she shifts, straightening her hips and flexing her back, pushing her belly deeper into the mattress under the edge of his pillow. He pauses again, not wanting to wake her just yet. As her muscles relax once again he moves his hand up to her shoulder, gently sliding the fallen strap further down her arm as he bends to place a soft kiss against the base of her neck near her collarbone. He watches as the corner of her mouth briefly tugs up in a smile then fades; he loves that even in the depths of sleep she knows his touch.

Pulling his spine erect again he licks his lips as he takes a mental picture of her to store away deep in his memory. On the long cold nights during deployments and when he’s miserably slogging through the worst places on the planet these are the images that help push him to remember what’s waiting for him at home. With a slow, calming exhale he reaches inside his briefs to pull himself free then shoves the offending fabric to the floor to pile around his bare feet. He grips himself a little tighter as he gives a little tug, feeling the burning pressure deep within him spark even hotter. Loosening his grip he slides his hand up over the tip, spreading the drop of fluid down the head before letting himself go entirely.

He steps closer and swings his powerful thigh up onto the bed, cautiously lowering his right knee to land next to her right hip as he slowly transfers his weight until he can pull his other knee up against her left hip. Hovering over his prize, he inches the hem of her nightgown up until it’s pooled around her waist and he can feel the heat from her bare skin radiating against him. Only then does he bend forward and ease part of his weight onto his hands, carefully tucked under her arms and next to her breasts that are crushed against his pillow. He lowers himself down to kiss the edge of her jaw just under her ear then whispers her name.

She takes a deep breath in through her nose, followed by a hint of a whimper as she just barely begins to wake. He kisses her neck again and whispers he’s home. Her hands release his pillow and push to the sides, easing a stretch through her stiffened joints. A lilting moan escapes her lips as she smiles again, before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbling it. Her eyes remain closed as she pulls her arms back in, her palms pushing lightly into the mattress next to her shoulders as she wiggles her back slightly under him.

He pushes himself up until he’s hovering over the backs of her thighs, a huge smile shining as his hand brushes a few strands of hair off her shoulder then trails down along her spine. When he reaches her waist he slides both of his large hands around her hips and pulls her up until she’s partially on her knees, her thighs clenched together in front of him. The few decorative pillows she’s left at the foot of her side of the bed are waiting for him to grab and he quickly places them under her hips and belly as she giggles.

He rises back onto his knees and bends forward, kissing his way up her spine as he braces his left hand on the bed so he doesn’t crush his full weight on top of her and his right hand returns to his dick to guide himself inside her, finally finding himself home. His body again screams the need for a quick release; but, he moves slowly, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of slipping inside her hot silky pussy little by little as she tilts her hips and pushes back against him. As he buries himself to the root he can hear her whimpering moans quicken as she clenches around him a few times, adjusting to the fullness of him pushing deep inside her. He holds himself steady as he bends just enough to reach his right hand down to caress her breast then pinch her nipple until she moans and clenches around him again. Slightly wiggling his hips he pushes down into her a little harder before easing himself back out achingly slowly as a thin sheen of sweat begins to break out along his body from the effort required to control his instinct to rut with abandon. Just as the rim of his head is about to slip out of her she whimpers his name and he releases her breast to sit upright and plant his hands against her hips again, his fingers digging slightly into her skin as he takes a deep breath and pushes himself into her again quicker. As his sensitive head meets her depths he pulls back, exhaling hard as he halts right at her edge.

She twists her hips slightly, teasing him as she moans his name a little louder. His eyes open to see her peeking back at him with her mouth wide in anticipation. He chuckles lightly at the sight, grips her hips tighter, and this time takes a deep breath and holds it as he pushes hard to quickly impale himself into her before harshly groaning from the sensation. As she pushes back onto him her hips lift off the pillows and he slides one strong arm around her belly, knocking the pillows out of the way; while the other hand slips between her thighs to work a finger against her throbbing clit, gently pressing circles into it until her legs begin to shake and her pussy is quivering around his thick hard shaft. Watching the sensations flow over her face he pulls her back against him harder until he’s lifting part of her bodyweight with his arm alone. His eyes widen slightly as he watches her hands slide from under her shoulders to her breasts, gently kneading them then finding her nipples with her fingers, squeezing until her pussy clenches tight following the rhythm. He can no longer hold himself back as his hips begin to move wildly and the sound of slapping skin rises with the heat from their joined bodies to fill the room.

Her thighs are pressed tightly together as her body is bouncing with each powerful jolt and soon his deep-throated grunts begin to grow shallow, signaling his impending release. Her moans grow more powerful until her back arches, her hands turn back into the bed so her fingers can dig into the sheets, and she cries out; her pussy gripping him tightly as her cum starts to drip out after each forceful thrust.

Clay’s grunts begin to crescendo and turn into tiny gasps while he looks down at her smiling and satisfied face just as the bright sunlight explodes into the room. She opens her mouth to yell his name again…

Jason slaps Clay’s shoulder. “Clay! Knock it off.”

Sparks are fizzling behind the crystal blue of Clay’s eyes as they flash open and look around, taking in the drab green colors and bright lights inside of Bravo’s C17. He grumbles and shakes his head as the hammock around him sways with the plane as it begins its descent into Virginia Beach. Letting out a harsh breath, he closes his eyes again.

“Seriously dude, not here. Wait until you’re home to make those noises,” Jason says as he quickly walks away and sharply claps his hands, waking up the rest of the team.

Clay’s mind drifts back to the last image from his dream as a smile crosses his lips once more. He can’t wait to be welcomed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quickie. 😉


End file.
